Old Friends
by ElspethElf3
Summary: Dameon comforts Rushton about his relationship with Elspeth. Set after The Keeping Place some time during or before The Stone Key. R & R. Contains M/ M and explicit content. This might be a one shot or more chapters, send requests for further chapters.


Set after The Keeping Place some time during or before The Stone Key, R & R. Contains M/ M and explicit content. This might be a one shot or more chapters, send requests for further chapters.

Rushton paced around his tower room that felt like a cell, and Rushton a caged animal.

"You must be patient," Dameon said quietly trying to soothe his friend's emotions, using his formidable empath abilities.

"Patient," Rushton snapped, "How can I be patient, when all I see is his face when I look at her".

"It is not Elspeth's fault you were tortured by Ariel," Dameon chided.

"I know," Rushton growled, "But how can we be together when just to look at her, it tears me apart? I could not bear to hurt her, I might…" Rushton broke off and stopped pacing and seemed to crumple, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Hunched over, tears began to stream down Rushton's haggard face.

"How can I do this to her? After all that has happened, and I don't even…" Rushton sobbed quietly.

Dameon tried to stem the onslaught of emotions bubbling from Rushton and walked over to sit beside his oldest friend. Without Matthew at Obernewtyn, Rushton was the closest link to himself and his own past.

Dameon felt something different in Rushton and tensed himself. "Don't even what Rushton?" He asked, shielding himself carefully, but despite Rushton's latent talent, their physical proximity caused emotions to leak through Dameon's shield. Confusion. Anger. Fear. Affection. And something else. It felt familiar. But it did not make sense.

Rushton did not answer, and so Dameon reached out a hand, shielding his mind very tightly and put his arm around his friend in comfort. In silence their breathing seemed loud in the stillness of the tower room. Rushton leant heavily against Dameon's shoulder, and Dameon found he liked the weight.

There it was again, that strange feeling, it didn't seem right. It couldn't be. His heart's desire, it was wishful thinking. It couldn't be. But then Rushton, his head leaning against Dameon's chest turned upward and Rushton's mouth found his lips, just touching as if to gauge the blind empath's reaction. Dameon gasped but did not pull away.

"I don't even love her," Rushton whispered, Dameon was overwhelmed with his own emotions of confusion. Suddenly the emotion that he hadn't understood coming from Rushton before, became clear. It made sense now, _lust_, it hadn't made sense before, because the emotion had clearly been directed at him, but he felt that was impossible. All that had been minutes ago. Now everything had changed.

Rushton stared into the sightless eyes of the empath and gently laid him back against the bed. Dameon breathed heavily, his senses heightened, the feel of Rushton's hands on him pressing him back on the bed.

Rushton kissed him again almost teasingly sweet, again and again. Dameon kissed him back harder, meeting each kiss eagerly. Rushton moved his lips down Dameon's neck kissing lower and lower, unbuttoning the empath's shirt kissing his way down the strong man's chest.

"Do you trust me?" Rushton asked the empath, stopping for a moment.

"I have always trusted you," Dameon replied solemnly.

Rushton moved then, to straddle the other mans waist, he could feel a hardness pressing against his own below his belt. Dameon groaned in pleasure, his hands reaching out and Rushton obligingly clasped the empath's hands by his side.

"Lud, I've wanted this for so long," Dameon gasped.

Breaking their clasped hands for a moment, Rushton pulled his shirt off over his head, tossing it aside. Dameon leant up on his elbows, Rushton leant down again taking the younger man's face in his hands and kissing him long and hard. Dameon's hands reached up to explore the bigger man's body. Feeling the muscles rippling in his chest, stroking his fingers across his nipples that made Rushton shudder in response. Dameon's hands drifted down to the older man's waist, teasingly lower and lower, his right hand reaching to undo Rushton's belt. Rushton's eyes were closed in pleasure, his chest thrust forward.

They were both now sitting upright pressed against each other, sweating hard. Dameon's hand went lower and lower, feeling Rushton's hard need in his pants. Rushton moaned to be touched there. To be touched there by Dameon. Dameon took his left hand and pushed Rushton back against the bed, imitating Rushton's actions from minutes before. Rushton lay back gasping as Dameon lowered himself and took Rushton into his mouth. Teasing him with his tongue. Rushton had never know such pleasure, felt so hard, his hips began to buck and tense, he reached his hands involuntarily to pull the empath's head, tugging his dark curls. Rushton's eyes squinted shut in ecstasy as his hips thrust himself hard inside the soft sweet wetness of the other man's mouth, he felt himself get faster, and finally release.

Moments later, the lay in each others arms, their bare chests covered in droplets of sweat, their eyes drifting closed, all confusion, fear and pain gone. They looked peaceful, their torsos hugging tightly together, their legs intertwined beneath the blankets, their hands clasped over their waists. They slept soundly and dreamlessly.


End file.
